


Sharing is Caring

by screamingpasta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I tried my best, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, more love for the weasley twins, my first written smut, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingpasta/pseuds/screamingpasta
Summary: fred and george ask y/n to pick between the two of them, but y/n doesn’t want to. because why have one if you can have both?





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i remembered after i’ve posted this, ron’s room is at the topmost part of the house so there’s no way the twins could pass it on the way to their own room. i’m an idiot, please ignore the error, thanks.
> 
> stolen from my tumblr account: screamingpasta.tumblr.com

“Y/N –”

“George? Fred?” a voice interrupted, completely cutting off Fred’s next set of words.

The two of them groaned in annoyance, standing up from their seats on the couch across from Y/N, who couldn’t help but grin amusedly. They shot a frustrated look from where the voice had come from.

“We’ll –” George started to say but Y/N already began to laugh, pressing a hand over her mouth to keep the rest of her laughter muffled.

“Talk to you later?” She finished his sentence for him, a small giggle passing through her lips. “I know.”

It was the fifth time someone had interrupted the twins from telling her whatever they wanted to say. She had no idea what it could be or how important it must be that they shooed everyone away when trying to talk to her.

They even hissed at poor Ron to go away when he tried to ask what was going on.

An hour and a half had passed when she heard Fred’s voice once again. She perked up from her slouched position on the couch.

“Yes, Mum, we know –” Fred tried to say.

Molly was saying something back to him, though Y/N was too far away to hear her clearly. Y/N stared at them with a puzzled expression. George shook his head as if to dismiss the questions she might have for them.

They pulled her up to her feet, nudging her towards the stairs hastily, afraid Molly would interrupt once more.

“Why are we heading to your room?” She inquired, glancing between the two.

Fred quickly pressed a finger against his own lips, signalling for her to keep quiet. He pointed at Ron’s room door with his index finger before mumbling. “He might hear, you  _know_  Mum will be furious once she hears that you’ve been in our room.”

A frown made its way on her face, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No, I didn’t know  _that_  – and Ron wouldn’t rat you out.”

She could hear faint laughter coming from behind Ron’s door.  _Must be Harry and Hermione_ , she thought.

George opened the door, moving to the side to let her and Fred in. He went in after the two of them and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could.

The twins had taken a seat on each of their beds, beckoning for her to come over.Y/N’s gaze switched back and forth between the two, not knowing on whose bed she’s supposed to sit on.

Finally making up her mind, she walked towards George and plopped down beside him. She took no notice, but Fred shot his brother a knowing look to which he replied with by raising his eyebrows.

“Er,” Y/N started awkwardly and looked up for the first time, all too aware of the unusual silence in the room. “What did you guys want to talk about?”

She watched as Fred nodded at George, who in turn shuffled slightly to the side to face her. Y/N eyed the two with curiosity, feeling herself grow nervous by the second.

“We’re going to be direct with you,” George stated from beside her. “No reason for us to drag this longer than it should be.”

Fred stared at her, the slightest smirk could be found on his face. “We know you like one of us.”

It took a second to sink in, then Y/N sputtered, feeling her heartbeat fasten and her face flushed the deepest shade of red. “W-What? Where – where did you –?”

“We have to admit, it was a bit embarrassing to not figure it out sooner,” Fred confessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

“It was quite obvious,” George told her, laughing lightly. “But the thing is – we still don’t know which one of us you like.”

She looked down at her hands to avoid their gazes. Her stomach was doing somersaults while her brain was trying to figure out how to say that she didn’t like  _just one_  of them.

“Why d’you want to know?”

Fred and George glanced at one another.

“We like you too.”

Fred’s eyes met hers as her head snapped up in surprise, she gaped at the both of them.

George chuckled at her reaction. “Don’t worry, we’ve talked about it, whoever you pick would be fine with us.”

“The other one would just have to suffer the agony of heartbreak.” Fred quipped.

Y/N opened her mouth but no words came out, she closed it and bit her lip in thought. She glanced at the twins once again, both wore faces of anticipation, she sighed deeply.

“I don’t…I don’t know.” She muttered quietly, dropping her head down and refusing to look at either of them again.

“We told you, it's okay – really it is,” George reassured, a small smile hanging on his lips.

Fred stood up from his bed and knelt down in front of her, holding one of her hands in his. “It’s not going to ruin our relationship as brothers.”

“We’re not going to fight over you.”

“It’s tempting, but we won’t.”

When she didn’t reply, Fred touched her face gently to make her look at him. He was holding one of his hands up, his pinky was stuck out and he was grinning broadly. “Want us to pinky swear on it?”

A smile immediately stretched her lips, feeling a lot more relaxed than before. George placed a hand on her shoulder, she straightened up, her heart fluttering in her chest.

“I don’t want the two of you to think I’m weird.” She mumbled, breathing out anxiously. “But I don’t like one of you – I just, I don’t –”

“I think we’ve already gone over the fact that we know you –” George started to speak but was cut off by Y/N’s slightly louder voice.

“I’m trying to say I like both of you.” Y/N managed to spit out in a rush.

The twins looked taken aback, blinking at her in bewilderment and then said in unison. “Both?”

She nodded shyly, her face flushing pink again. The urge to run off and hide from the two forever was incredibly strong, but she chose not to; as if that would make her situation any better.

“Brilliant!”

Much to her surprise, Fred and George weren’t giving her judging stares as she thought they would. Instead, they wore bright smiles, laughing to themselves.

Y/N could only blink. “Brilliant?”

“Yes,” Fred replied, the smile on his face not faltering the slightest. “Turned out better than expected.”

“Wait, wait, you’re fine with that?” Y/N looked and sounded more confused than ever.

“Haven’t you heard, Y/N?” George rose an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips. “Sharing is caring.”

“I don’t have to choose?”

“Nope.”

For the umpteenth time, she was absolutely lost for words.  _Sharing? Me?_  Y/N thought, she swore the two could hear the thumping of her heart by now. Another question was swirling in her head, she swallowed dryly as she thought more and more of it.

Y/N couldn’t shake off the thought, it was bothering her. Before she knew it, she was already spilling everything for the twins to hear.

_“How would sex even work that way?”_

Her eyes widened, stumbling over her words as she tried to cover her slip up. “I didn’t mean to say – I was just thinking, I-I’m sorry –”

Fred and George looked mildly surprised for a second, then the biggest smirks took over their faces. Their eyes glinted with mischief, Y/N could almost hear the gears turning in their heads.

“Interesting question,” George commented, his gaze burning holes on the side of her face.

Fred stood up from where he was on the ground, he licked his lips. “Why don’t we find out for ourselves?”

George placed his hand under Y/N’s chin, tilting it upwards towards his face. Her lips parted slightly at his intense stare, feeling herself grow weak at the way he eyed her hungrily.

All of her thoughts quickly vanished once George leaned down and pressed his lips against her own, his kiss was rough. He licked her bottom lip first before taking it between his lips. It was like her hands were moving on their own accord as they went up to tug on the hair at the back of George’s head.

She felt the bed dip under someone’s weight, Fred had taken his place behind her. He brushed her hair aside and started to place open-mouthed kisses on the side of her neck, nipping and licking at the skin feverishly. She moaned against George’s mouth when Fred’s hand cupped her right breast and started to palm it through her clothes.

Y/N was already a panting mess once George pulled away from his attack on her lips. He moved away and started to unbutton the front of his shirt, she eyed the pale skin of his torso, her mind turning mush at the sight.

“W-What are you doing?” She panted.

George grinned at her. “Answering your question.”

She almost didn’t feel Fred’s hands working on her own shirt, he was tugging at the end of it, one of his hands gently caressing the skin on her stomach.

“Shirt has to go.” Fred murmured to her, his lips brushing against her ear.

Fred helped her pull it off, discarding the piece of clothing to the side once it was over her head. He immediately set to work on the back of her bra, unclipping it successfully and brushing the straps off her shoulders.

A blush crept on her cheeks once it dawned on her that her upper body was exposed for Fred and George to see. George, now with his shirt gone, was looking at her with a lustful expression, biting down hard on his lip.

“Fuck.” He said breathlessly, unable to pry his eyes off her figure.

Fred held onto her waist, moving her slightly to place her body between his legs. With her back tightly pressed against Fred’s chest, she could feel his erection brushing slightly at her lower back. A soft groan slipped pass his lips at the friction.

One of his hands came up to play with her now bare chest, he squeezed roughly, eliciting a rather loud moan from her, before flicking her nipple between two of his fingers. His other hand snaked down her writhing body and slipped past the waistband of her jeans.

His hand immediately felt the wetness that was already soaking through her thin panties. He moved the soaked material to the side, his thumb pressing down on her clit and his index finger running up and down her slit, spreading her juices.

Y/N’s hips bucked forward at the sudden pleasure, her hands shakily found and held onto Fred’s arm as his thumb was now rubbing harsh circles on her clit. She was whimpering vulnerably, her head thrown back on his shoulder.

George quirked an eyebrow at his brother, he leaned forward, hands on its way to remove Y/N’s jeans. “Soaked already?”

“Very.” Fred hummed, pressing a kiss on Y/N’s shoulder.

A gasp escaped her when Fred entered two fingers in her entrance, pumping slowly, his palm brushing slightly at her clit whenever he moved his fingers. The fingers he had on her breasts were still working tirelessly, switching between the two occasionally.

She lets out a breathless moan, panting his name between breaths. “Fred…more…please.”

Her hold on Fred’s arm tightened when she felt him add another finger, the pumping of his fingers growing faster. George had successfully pulled off her pants by now, eyeing his brother’s fingers that were moving in and out of her cunt.

Y/N felt light-headed from the pleasure she was receiving, she could feel her orgasm approaching. She couldn’t focus on anything but Fred’s hands on her body, everything else was hazy.

She was finally sent over the edge when Fred curled his fingers inside of her, waves of pleasure rippled through her body, her breath hitching. Y/N bit down on her bottom lip as hard as she could to muffle her moans. If anyone heard or figured out what they were doing inside the room, they’d be dead.

Fred helped her ride out her orgasm by continuing to rub on her clit. She was panting by the end of it, eyes lazily following the hand that Fred pulled out of her panties. He brought it to his lips, sucking his cum coated fingers into his mouth.

Y/N barely had time to catch her breath before she felt George tug off her panties, throwing it down on the floor without much care. He moved forward to brush his lips against hers, another smirk plastered on his face.

“My turn.”

He parted her legs much wider than before, laying down on his stomach, his face inches away from her dripping sex. One of his hands gripped onto her thigh, his face moving forward to attach his lips to her wetness.

Her hands quickly went towards George’s head, grabbing a fistful of his ginger hair. She bucked her hips forward when she felt George flick his tongue over her sensitive clit. Fred grabbed onto her waist once more, holding her in place while his twin continued to lap up her soaking cunt.

George wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hungrily. She bit her lip again, trying desperately to choke back her moans. George parted her folds with his tongue, a groan slipped through her.

Fred nibbled on her ear, purring lowly. “Didn’t I tell you earlier?  _They might hear._ ”

She could feel blood buzzing in her ears at the combination of the sound of Fred’s voice and the feeling of George’s tongue slipping in her entrance. George pulled out his tongue, switching back towards her clit and swirled his tongue around it.

The feeling of another orgasm came washing over her, she grew breathless again, and more moans were slipping pass her lips. Her grip on George’s head tightened as his mouth continued its work. She was teetering over the edge, one of her hands fumbling around for Fred’s hand that was clasped around her waist until –

“Fred! George!”

The three of them sprung back to reality at the sound of Molly’s voice. George pushed himself up, almost falling off the bed in the process. Fred carefully moved Y/N to the side, standing up from the bed.

George was frantically looking for his discarded shirt, he spotted it at the foot of the bed and hastily threw it on, buttoning it up. Fred pointed at George’s face, snickering.

He stared at Fred in confusion for a split second before realizing what it was, he wiped Y/N’s juices from his lips. Y/N blushed in embarrassment at the action while the twins tried to fix their tousled hairs.

“Wait here,” George whispered to Y/N, his eyes glancing towards their bedroom door.

Fred pressed a quick kiss on her lips. “We’ll be back.”

The twins shuffled hurriedly towards the door, winking and blowing kisses at Y/N before closing the door on their way out. She could their footsteps fading outside the door as they rushed down the stairs.

Y/N dropped back down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling in a daze, trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

She might have an idea why Molly didn’t want her alone with the twins in their room.


End file.
